


Without the Internet...

by Myfriendgeorge



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, TATINOF, Wedding Fluff, tabinof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfriendgeorge/pseuds/Myfriendgeorge
Summary: It's the last ever time that the boys will stand up on the stage in front of thousands of screaming Phans chanting and screaming. It is the last time the duet will ever perform their own original Broadway-worthy song. It is the last time that Dan won't belong to Phil.





	Without the Internet...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago, it's short and cringey I'm sorry.. I DON'T EVEN LIKE DAN AND PHIL ANYMORE! This is also the first time I've posted and I don't really know how to LOL!

"Without the internet, we never would have met" Dan and Phil sing to each other as the crowd joins in. Both boys are suffocating in emotions as they struggle to sing the last few notes of their original song at the last ever Tatinof. A pang of pain spikes through Dan's chest as he remembers the hours of torment trying to write the number and sing it well and compose a cheesy dance to complete the show. It was finally all over. 

All of a sudden the lights and music stop, Dan and Phil have stopped dancing. The crowd keep singing for a few moments unwilling to let this go for the final time. 

Phil wipes a tear from his eye as he turns to look at his old pal, Dan. 

"For the past two and a half years we've both put our everything into a little something we called Tabinof," Phil pauses as he stifles a sob and the crowd cheers in confusion, obviously unknowing of what Phil was planning.

"I just want to take this time to appreciate everything that's happened to me and how far I've come. Thank you everyone, thank you Stockholm but most importantly than you Dan" 

Phil turns to Dan and pulls him into a solid hug. At this point the audience are going insane. Screams of teenage girls flood the room along with chants of "PHAN IS REAL!" and many Phone torches now illuminating the stage as thousands film.

Phil breaks the hug and Dan wipes his eyes. Phil then continues to get down on one knee, 

"Without the internet, we never would have met. Dan, meeting you has changed my life massively, I mean look where we are!" Phil points to the audience who are stunned and in awe at the scene in front of them. 

"For the past 7 years you've been a massive part of my life and I don't ever want that to change. I want to continue to grow with you and explore with you, I want to conquer the world with you... again!" Phil laughs and takes Dan's hands in his. 

"So Danny boy, my buddy. Will you be the Dil to my T-Bag?" 

Dil walks back on holding a small box which he hands to Phil before waving at the audience and sitting on the front of the stage just out the way of the loved up pair. 

"Phil?" Dans voice broke as he tried to speak through his tears. 

"We can leave the llamas and lions back in 2011 but take my hand and walk with me into 2017 and the rest of our lives together Dan." 

Dan just nodded, Phil stood up and hugged him. The golden confetti guns blasted behind them as the two boys embraced. The audience went wild.


End file.
